1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security system and an electronic photo frame, and more particularly, it relates to a security system and an electronic photo frame acquiring information about an abnormality of a monitored person.
2. Description of the Background Art
A system acquiring information about an abnormality of a monitored person is known in general. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-251684 discloses a system comprising a television device and an abnormality detection device detecting an abnormality of a viewer. This system determines whether or not power is applied to the television device at a setting time previously set as time to watch television by the viewer through the abnormality detection device and determines that an abnormality is happening to the viewer when power is not applied to the television device at the setting time.
However, the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-251684 determines whether or not an abnormality is happening to the viewer (monitored person) on the basis of the setting time previously set by the viewer, and hence when the setting time set by the viewer is not consistent with an actual using status of the viewer, the system cannot accurately determines whether or not an abnormality is happening to the viewer (monitored person).
In this regard, there has been proposed a television receiver capable of accurately determining an abnormality of a monitored person, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-77351, for example.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-77351 discloses a television receiver comprising a storage portion storing information about a viewing pattern based on a viewing history of a monitored person and a control portion determining whether or not an exceptional situation (abnormality) exists. In this television receiver, the control portion determines whether or not a television program is viewed in accordance with the information about the viewing pattern, and determines that an exceptional situation (abnormality) is occurring and sends this to a terminal for a monitoring person when the television program is not viewed in accordance with the information about the viewing pattern. In this television receiver, the control portion determines whether or not an exceptional situation (abnormality) is occurring on the basis of the information about the viewing pattern based on the viewing history of the monitored person as just described, and hence the control portion can accurately determine whether or not an exceptional situation (abnormality) is occurring on the basis of information consistent with an accrual viewing status of the monitored person.
In the television receiver disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-77351, however, the control portion determines only whether or not an exceptional situation (abnormality) is occurring while the control portion can accurately determine whether or not an exceptional situation (abnormality) is occurring, and hence the control portion cannot determine a state of an abnormality.